This is a multi-disciplinary, trauma center application for Study of Wound Healing and Wound Infection. It consists of a core section and five parts: 1. Studies on oxygenation, perfusion, and healing in humans. 2. Tissue flaps and a study of the physiologic dimension of wound infection. 3. The growth environment and diabetes. 4. Wound healing angiogenesis 5. Control of collagen synthesis in wounds The central theme is the coordinated dissection of wound extracellular environment and the effects of its components on infection, collagen synthesis, angiogenesis, and fibroplasia. The goal is to understand why and how injuries heal; what stops them from healing and disposes toward infection; and what can be done to assure useful repair free of infection.